Proper delivery of a substance (drug, biopolymer, etc.) to a targeted location within a patient, especially to a targeted location within a luminal organ, is somewhat difficult given the locations of certain tissues and/or organs within the body. For example, should a patient need a specific drug delivered locally within the heart, the physician (a surgeon or interventionalist, for example), would need to determine the best method to do so and which equipment/devices would be most suitable for the procedure.
A system, configured for intravascular insertion into a patient and advancement to a desired location, and further configured to precisely deliver a desired amount of a drug or other substance within the patient, would be well received within the medical arts.